


Больше

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Ривай хочет Моблита





	Больше

Моблит вышел от Ханджи только в шесть утра. Запнулся об порог, потряс головой и с силой потер глаза. Видать, чтобы прийти в себя и не заснуть прямо здесь, в коридоре, на грязном полу. Ривай спрыгнул с подоконника и помахал рукой, привлекая внимание. 

— Ты не спишь? — удивился Моблит, не изменяя своей привычке в первую очередь думать о других. 

Глаза у него были красные и мутные от недосыпа, а голос хриплый, как у человека, долго мучившегося жаждой. 

— Ты хотя бы жрал? — спросил Ривай. 

— Не помню, — растерялся Моблит. — Кажется, нет. Мы очень спешили. 

Ривай сам не до конца понимал, почему выбрал именно его — одного из тех, кто не проявлял никакой заинтересованности в отношениях с ним. Вокруг было много людей, которые так или иначе давали понять, что хотят с Риваем трахнуться или даже трахнуться несколько раз, но все они ему не подходили. Эрвин был слишком сложный, Нанаба — слишком капризный и себе на уме. Нифа — простая и понятная, Петра — наивная и чистая. Пожалуй, Петра больше хотела детей, чем секса. Ривай детей не хотел совсем. 

— Иди-ка в мою комнату, — велел он, стараясь говорить как можно мягче. — У меня там, на столе, каша, замотанная в одеяло, должна быть теплая. А чай остыл, но он и холодный вкусный. 

Моблит слушал с таким осоловелым лицом, как будто недосып лишил его возможности удивляться, притупил все чувства. Риваю это совсем не нравилось. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Моблит через некоторое время — видимо, когда до него дошел смысл предложенного. 

Ривай поскрипел зубами, изо всех сил стараясь не сорваться. Ему хотелось выбить дверь ногой, ворваться к Ханджи, схватить ее за грудки и вытрясти причину, по которой она так равнодушна к своему и чужому состоянию. 

— И ложись потом спать, — сказал он вместо этого. — У меня. Я сегодня чистое белье постелил. 

— Нет, — запротестовал Моблит, — меня же могут позвать в любой момент, я должен!.. 

— Ты должен поспать. Я сделаю, что ей там будет нужно. 

— Нет, так не пойдет. Ты с ней слишком резок. 

— Обязательно надо припрыгивать и смотреть ей в рот? Просто помочь никак? 

Моблит застыл на месте, и Ривай сразу же пожалел, что сказал это. Он ведь не считал, что Моблит жалок из-за его обожания и преданности Ханджи. Наоборот, это все почти восхищало. 

— Я побуду хорошим мальчиком, а ты уж поспи, — грубовато велел Ривай, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. — Разбужу через шесть часов. 

— Шесть? Ты с ума сошел, я не могу так долго спать, мне часов трех хватит! — слегка повысил голос Моблит. Его лицо от волнения стало еще забавнее. 

Таким он нравился Риваю больше всего — протестующим, защищающим Ханджи, плюющим на себя. Что-то тут не сходилось, но Ривай решил разобраться с несостыковками позже, а пока что были задачи поважнее. 

— Ты идиот? Не спал больше суток, какие три часа? Если у тебя руки трястись начнут, ты же не сможешь зарисовывать для нее! Будешь подавать горячий чай и обольешь ее нахрен! 

— Ривай, пожалуйста, три часа, не больше! — умоляюще произнес Моблит, глядя на него с такой тоской, что Ривай сдался. 

— Хорошо, три так три. Бегом давай! 

Когда Моблит скрылся в темном конце коридора, дверь скрипнула и приоткрылась. 

— Сутки, говоришь? — спросила Ханджи задумчиво. — Мне казалось, часов десять прошло. 

Видок у нее был такой же, как у Моблита. Ругаться и хватать за грудки сразу расхотелось. 

— Дай парню выходной, ему нужно выспаться, — предложил Ривай. — И сама ложись уже, сколько можно. 

— Передай ему, что он свободен до завтра. До… а сейчас у нас вечер или утро? Ну, отсчитай там сутки. Сладких снов! 

Она закрыла дверь, не дожидаясь его ответа. Ривай выругался про себя и пошел в свою комнату. 

Моблит спал, прямо в одежде улегшись на кровать поверх покрывала. К еде он не притронулся, только выпил немного чая. Волосы растрепались по подушке, из уголочка рта стекала слюна. Ривай постоял рядом с Моблитом, разглядывая его безмятежное лицо, а потом осторожно забросил углы покрывала ему на грудь и на ноги. Осторожно вытер слюну платком. 

Моблит заворочался во сне и простонал: «Командир отряда!..» 

Ривай вздохнул и опустился в кресло, стоявшее рядом с кроватью. 

 

— У тебя выходной, можешь делать что угодно, госпожа лично распорядилась, — сообщил Ривай, как только Моблит проснулся, и сразу же спросил без перехода, пресекая любые возражения: — Когда ты в последний раз трахался? 

Моблит непонимающе моргнул, а потом залился краской так резко и так однозначно, что Ривай хмыкнул. 

— Ты вообще не трахался? Никогда? 

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, сел рядом с Моблитом на кровать и погладил по бедру. Тот замер под его рукой и смотрел во все глаза. Когда Ривай накрыл его член ладонью, Моблит вдруг спокойно сказал: 

— Если ты хочешь просто сделать это — то нет. Я не согласен. 

Ривая прошило от спокойного уверенного тона, с которым это было сказано, и от прямого взгляда. 

— Я хочу намного больше, чем один раз сделать это, — ответил Ривай, невольно повторяя его слова — такие смешные и беспомощные и в то же время подходящие. — Я вообще могу обойтись без этого. Просто останься здесь. Хотя бы ненадолго. 

Моблит помолчал, изучая его лицо, а потом кивнул. 

— Тогда я не против. 

— Так ты знал? 

— Заметил недавно. 

Он смутился, румянец снова разгорался на его лице. Ривай положил обе руки ему на пояс штанов и взглядом спросил разрешения. Моблит снова кивнул, затаил дыхание, а потом закусил губу, глядя на свой член в руках у Ривая. 

Ривай и не думал, что можно так стонать от простой ласки. Эти стоны и выражение лица, недавно казавшееся ему забавным, теперь возбуждали до покалывания в затылке и кончиках пальцев. 

— Если ты будешь со мной, я рано или поздно трахну тебя, — зачем-то предупредил он, чуть сильнее сжимая член Моблита и поглаживая большим пальцем уздечку. 

Моблит застонал еще громче и выгнулся, а потом забился у него в руках. 

— Похоже, тебя это даже заводит, — заметил Ривай через минуту. 

Притихший Моблит смотрел на него с благодарностью. 

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — шепотом сказал он. 

Ривай, только что ощущавший себя раскованным и свободным, внезапно осознал, что проигрывает Моблиту. И осознание это оказалось неожиданно приятным.


End file.
